


Your day

by freckledface0401



Category: Ahnlee - Fandom, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV), 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV) RPF
Genre: Ahnlee, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledface0401/pseuds/freckledface0401
Summary: We all saw how their duet turned out. But what happened on the way leading there?
Relationships: Ahn Hyo Seop/Lee Sung Kyung, Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin (Dr Romantic 2)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Your day

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot about how I'd like to imagine their late night rehearsals to be, hope you like it! : )

\- Me? Singing with you? - Minjae asked, looking at Paul, then at Biblee; the two towers in front of him. He gave them his usual knowing smirk as they were cracking their knuckles without even realizing they were mirroring each other.

\- Yeah, it would be fun, don't you think so? - Biblee asked, smiling in a shy way. Something she often did when the tall Canadian was around. 

\- I'm more of a dancer, you know. - he shrugged, not even bothering to hide how much fun he was having just from seeing those two acting like teenagers crushing on each other secretly, trying to come off cool so hard they end up being everything but cool and calm about it. 

\- But you can sing too, man! - Paul punched in his arm playfully which came so unexpected for Minjae the sandwich he was eating fell out of his hand. - Oops, so sorry. I'll buy you a new one.

\- Don't stress about it, I'll survive. - he sighed as he took the sandwich from the ground and throw it off. 

\- So are you in? - Biblee asked, giving him the nicest smile she could. 

\- Sorry guys, your dongsaeng is out. You two can perfectly do it alone as well without anyone's help. - Minjae said relentlessly. **_"Also, I don't wanna be the third wheel again"_** ; he thought.

\- What do you say, noona? - Paul asked, smiling as he turned to face Biblee. - Should we do it alone, then?

\- I suppose we should. For the fans, you know. We owe it to them.

\- Of course you do! - Minjae smirked again, this time even raising an eyebrow that made Paul smile awkwardly while Biblee pretended she didn't even notice anything. 

As they were leaving the little buffet where they found their meme-worthy friend, both had thoughts running on their mind that didn't let either of them sleep too well that night. _**"We're gonna sing together."**_ ; Paul sighed. He couldn't decide if he was more excited or nervous about it. Singing a duet will mean at least just a little bit of practice and that meant spending time alone with her; something he was definitely looking. But then on the other hand, he knew he was already falling hard for her. Can he handle spending even more time with her without accidentally doing something he might regret later? 

Even though it was cold outside, he suddenly felt hot and got up from bed to get some water. Baul woke up too and followed him to the kitchen. Paul poured some water into a glass and sat down by the table; the cute cat taking it as a sign she can jump onto his lap and started purring as the man was petting her absent mindedly. Little did he know that Biblee was doing the exact same thing in her house. Drinking water with her two cats giving her company and overthinking things; something he she did more and more often as they got to know each other better over time. Why did she get so nervous when they found out they had to sing alone? Why was shy always so shy (at least compared to how she usually was around people) whenever he was around? It was so unlike her! And how is she going to handle his constant stares? When there were other people around, it was easier to ignore him, but this time, it was only him and her. Hyo Seop and Sung Kyung. Hm. It didn't sound too bad. _**"He calls you noona, for God's sake!"**_ ; her conscious reminded her. Frowning, she finished her glass, put the cats down and went back to get some much needed sleep.

Paul was sitting in the locker room, playing with his fingers while waiting for Biblee who was already ten minutes late. Did she forget? Should he call her? Her day was over for about an hour then, maybe she already went home; after all, it was quite a tiring day at work. He took his phone out of his pocket, contemplating on whether or not he should call her when the curtain was pulled away and she apperead from behind, with two cups of steaming coffee in her hands. 

\- Sorry for being late, getting back here took longer than I thought it would.

\- From the buffet? - he asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- No, from my favourite coffee shop. They were about to close when I got there just in time. Here, it's certainly better than the ones here and we need good quality stuff to do a good job. - she said, giving him the smaller cup. She was drinking a latte.

\- Thank you. - he said in English which somehow always made her smile. Him speaking a different language so fluently made him incredibly attractive, there was no point in denying it. 

\- Woo Jin would be jealous of you, you know. 

\- Why? - Paul asked, laughing as he took a sip from the hot liquid.

\- You're drinking black coffee.

\- I don't really like sweet stuff. 

"It's okay, you're sweet enough already"; she thought and slapped herself in her mind for even having such thoughts in her head. He was wearing a black knitted turleneck, something that definitely looked good on him and simple blue jeand that matched her outfit well. - So. - she cleared her throat. - What do you think we should sing? You know we both suggested Baekhyun's 'My Love' to be involved in the OST, don't you think we owe that much for that song?

\- I thought about it too. But I can't help thinking it's more just Woo Jin's song to Eun Jae. How about 'Your day'?

\- Sounds good to me. - Biblee smiled and raised her cup to her lips as she took another sip.

And with that, they started playing the song on her phone. Both were humming and moving slowly to the rythm of it as they were sitting on the bench. Paul couldn't stop stealing glances at the woman sitting close beside him as she was moving her head from left to right, then right to left with her eyes closed. Even after all those long hours of shooting all day long, she was still pretty and fresh-looking. When the song was over, she opened her eyes again and brushed through her bangs. 

\- Yeah, this is a great choice! Let's try to sing it with the lyrics, okay?

\- Hm. - he nodded and leaned a bit closer to see her phone screen better. She smelled really nice, Paul's voice was shaking. Biblee stopped the music.

\- Come on, I know you can sing well! - she said, trying to encourage him, but made it all worse for Paul. He's never thought about it before; how did she know about it?! Did she by any chance see all those embarrassing videos of him singing back in his "dark past"? So much for keeping up a cool image then. - It's only me, don't be nervous. - she said, elbowing him playfully in his ribs. - Let's start again, okay?

As they were singing the song over and over again, Paul slowly easened up, thanks to Biblee's encouraging words. She always knew how to make him feel better whenever he was nervous and the Canadian was always grateful.

\- You really do have a nice voice you know. - she said as she got up to put on her coat. It was already past ten and they both needed to be on set by 7 the next day. 

\- So do you. 

\- We're gonna be great together! 

\- We are. - he sighed, smiling as he let her leave the building first. She seemed much more relaxed than she did earlier. 

\- So this is where you live, huh? - Biblee asked as they entered Paul's house two weeks later. Their schedules were just too hectic the week before they never really got the chance to rehearse properly. Or when they did, the two always ended up talking about other things, which none of them minded, except the clock was ticking and their duet was nowhere near in a state that could be performed. So on that particular Thursday night, Paul told him to go to his home where they could try singing with the piano. Their initial idea was to record the video there, sitting by the instrument. It all made sense to them at first. So when they were done for the day, Paul gave her a ride while reminiscing about everything that happened on set that week.

\- Make yourself at home! - he smiled as he took his boots off and helped her out of her coat, like a real gentleman.

\- Thanks. Well this is very nice. - she said as she entered the living room and turned around to face him again. - So where is Baul?

\- She has to be somewhere here. Baul? - he went outside again, raising his voice to call the cat who followed him when he went back inside in a minute. 

\- Oh hello there! - she said on a high pitched voice and kneeled down to pet her, but she ran away. 

\- Don't worry, she's just shy at first. She didn't even give a crap about me at first, you know. That's why I chose her. 

\- Good to know! - she smirked and her face changed in a moment when she realized what she just said might sound a bit odd. - Well I'll... Try to make her like me. 

\- If we keep having our rehearsals here, she'll end up loving you more than me, I'm sure of it!

\- We'll see. Um... Hyo Seop?

\- Hm?

\- Can I use the bathroom?

\- End of the hallway, left. - he said and sat by the piano to start playing the chords for the song. 

As they got more and more immersed in the song, Biblee couldn't help noticing the judging look Baul gave her while she was watching them singing and laughing from the window, with her eyes becoming almost just a line. Was she jealous by any chance? _**"It's just a cat!"**_

\- Let's take a break now. - Paul suggested and got up to stretch his long limbs. - D'you want some tea? 

\- Sure. Let's put some honey in it, it'll be good for our throats in this weather.

\- Chamomile? - he asked, once the water was ready. 

\- Hm. Thank you. 

\- Here you go. - he said, giving the hot mug to her carefully and sat down beside Biblee. - When we're done, do you want to feed her? Baul. - So Sung Kyung wasn't the only one noticing Baul wasn't a fan so far.

\- I can try. - she smiled.

\- She's definitely not as nice as your cats, sorry. 

\- Are you seriously apologizing on your cat's behalf? - she laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

\- Well I suppose I am. Is that too weird?

\- I think it's safe to say I'm used to it now. - she smirked and he elbowed her playfully, smiling. - Can I ask you something I've been meaning to ask for so long? -His heart rate went up immadiately. What was she going to ask? Suddenly, all the bed scenarios came to his mind and he was not ready. Yet, he still nodded. - Why did you name her Baul?

\- Oh. - he sighed in relief. - It's quite embarrassing actually.

\- Will you tell me though? Please? 

\- When I got her, I thought it was a boy. So I named him after my Christian name, Paul made it sound more Korean. I only found out about her sex when I went to the vet with her. You can imagine how dumb that man must've thought I was.

Her laugh was so sweet to his ears he didn't even mind telling such a lame story to her. If this is what it took to see her laugh, he was ready to tell other awkward things too. 

\- Well if it makes you feel any better, everyone thinks one Bboi is a male cat. And no one wants to believe me when I tell them I didn't mix up her sex, it was just something I thought fit her well.

\- It's an interesting choice though, you have to admit that. - he smirked. 

\- Oh look who's speaking now, Mr "I didn't see she didn't have a willy"! - Biblee said, pretending to be offended and Paul laughed. 

\- Can you just call me Paul instead?

\- Paul? - she asked on a totally different tone now.

\- Hm. That's how people close to me call me.

She smiled. So they were close then. - Alright, then. Let's stick with calling each other Paul and Biblee when it's just the two of us, okay?

\- Okay. - he smiled and this time, she didn't even care that she was blushing. 

They spent the following rehearsals either in his home or on set, hiding from everyone else after the shootings were done for the day, perfecting their duet. But it was already good enough, so most of the times, they were just enjoying each other's company on those late nights that usually turned into deep conversations about everything. Their past struggles, their dreams and how each of them saw the world and how life should be lived. Biblee was impressed by how mature he actually was and Paul felt even more attached to her. Especially when she told him about all the bad things that happened to her so far. Those were the times he just wanted to protect her from everyone and everything; he was ready to be his knight in shining armour if needs be. Except he wasn't a knight and he didn't have a shining armour, but the intention is what counts, right?

As time passed by, Biblee felt more and more self conscious about being in Paul's vicinity when the cameras were around. She couldn't explain why. So when he asked her if she was okay just the day before showtime, she took a deep breath and came up with a new idea.

\- I was just thinking...

\- Hm?

\- Maybe we shouldn't record the video at your place. I just... You know how people can be like and I don't want them to start talking about things that's none of their business.

Paul remembered when she told him about some incidents with the media and everything made sense to him all of a sudden. 

\- Is that why you keep your distance sometimes? - he asked. Now that he thought about it, he realized she was only acting like nothing but a professional when it wasn't just them or the other gang members. Looking down at her feet, Biblee nodded. - It's okay, I totally understand. - he said, locking his fingers around her wrist and squeezed it gently. - I really do. 

She felt his breath on her face and it made breathing a bit harder for her. As she looked deep into those dark brown eyes, she realized just how special he was. 

\- But then we'll have to use an instrumental version played on one of our devices when we record the video. Let's try it that way tonight after we're done shooting, okay? - she asked, smiling at him.

\- Okay. And I'll ask Dong Wook to be there in the video. How about that?

\- Thank God it's not Minjae! - she laughed. - Seems perfect to me. We're gonna have fun this way too and who knows, Baul might get to like me some other time. - her last words were all both of them needed to end the awkward atmosphere around them. That night, they were just two friends having fun while singing, without having to worry about anyone "misunderstanding" something. 

And the next day, when they were shooting the video they both uploaded later on their Instagram accounts, they both realized they were more than just two friends whenever one caught the other staring through the camera. Both of them knew the feeling was mutual. But just like flowers to bloom and wine to age, they needed time.


End file.
